


Too Hot

by booksaremyreality



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dehydration, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Running, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames go out for a run which doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

Eames woke up that morning with Arthur snuggling up to his neck, pushing his nose agains the underside of his chin.

"Good morning, love." Eames murmured.

"Mm, good morning. Want to go for a run?"

"In this disgusting heat?" They were in Brazil in the middle of Summer, the heat was close to unbearable.

"Please, my legs are itching to go for a run."

"Darling--"

"Eames, pleeeease?" Arthur whined, wriggling closer to Eames and pressing his face into his cheek.

"Fine, fine go get dressed." Eames gave him a small push towards the closet. Arthur pressed a quick kiss to Eames lips in thanks and hopped up to put on some proper running clothes. Eames dragged himself out of bed and threw on some clothes. He found Arthur stretching in the living room, giving him a nice display of his back side. Eames grabbed Arthur's hipbones and pressed his hips to his backside. Arthur wiggled his hips teasingly against his front before rising up and hooking his arms around Eames' neck. He bared his neck to Eames who ran his nose along his tan neck.

"Think you can keep up with me?" Arthur whispered huskily.

"Oh, darling, keeping up with you is my specialty." Arthur giggled wildly and ran out the door. Eames shook his head and jogged after him.

They kept up a steady pace for about 45 minutes until Arthur began to slow down.

"Gettin' tired already, love?"

"Eames, something's wrong." His words were slightly slurred, like he was drunk or something. They slowed to a stop and walked into a near by park. Before Arthur could take another step, he collapsed. Luckily Eames quick reflexes allowed him to catch Arthur before he hit the concrete.

"Bloody hell!" He lowered Arthur to the ground before checking his pulse which was rapid and fluttering as was his breathing. His skin was incredibly hot but there was no sweat on his skin. All were signs of heat stroke.

"You're an idiot, Arthur. I knew it was a bad idea to go jogging in this weather." Arthur's eyes fluttered open his eyes looking around nonsensically. Eames reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to dial for an ambulance.

"No hospital." Arthur slurred, tongue heavy in his mouth.

"Love, you're way overheated. You need to get to a hospital."

"Please, Eames, n'hospital."

"Alright darling, but we need to get you home."

Eames quickly called a cab and hustled Arthur into it, barking the address to the driver. He held Arthur's head in his lap, stroking his forehead.

"Eames, don' feel well."

"Shit, do you think you cal hold it for like five more minutes. We're almost there." Arthur said nothing as his lips pressed into a thin line, trying to keep the sickness at bay. The minute they got out of the car Arthur fell onto his hands and knees, retching almost painfully.

"Come on, love, inside." Eames threw Arthur's arm around his shoulders and wrapped an arm around his waist. He had a little trouble getting the door open while supporting a limp Arthur. He dumped Arthur unceremoniously on the couch and ran to grab a thermometer and some icepacks they kept handy. He stuck thermometer under Arthur's tongue, popped the icepacks and shook them to get them working. Eames stuck one under each of his arms and two around his groin area. The thermometer read 37 degrees celsius.

"Shit, fuck. We need another way to cool you down."

"Bath." Arthur moaned, barely audible.

"What was that, love?"

"Bath."

"Oh, right! Water. That should do the trick." Eames went to run a bath making sure the water was cool but not freezing, to make sure Arthur didn't go into some form of shock. After stripping him down to his boxers, he laid Arthur gently into the bathtub. Arthur took a deep, shuddering breath, coughing and hacking.

"What the fuck happened?" He gasped.

"You passed out, you idiot." Eames rubbed a hand up and down his heaving rib cage.

"Ugh, my head is fucking killing me."

"Yeah that'll probably last a while. You gave me quite a fright, darling." Eames pressed his lips to Arthur's temple.

"Mm, sorry."

"Here, let me take your temperature again." He stuck the thermometer in again and this time it read 39.4.

"Good, your fever's going down."

"Can you wash my hair? I feel all grimy."

"Course, love." Eames grabbed the shampoo and squirted a generous amount into Arthur's hair. He gently scratched Arthur's scalp, fingers moving in small circles. Arthur groaned lowly in his throat.

"That feels great."

"Glad you enjoy. Now tip your head back, I need to rinse." Eames finished up and wrapped Arthur in a towel.

"Would you like to go back to bed?"

"How 'bout we watch a movie?"

"Okay, what do you want to watch?"

"How about The Breakfast Club?"

They sat on the couch together, Arthur in Eames' arms, and they watched The Breakfast Club into the late afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment constructive criticism.


End file.
